Home at Last
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 4 |series_no=4.09 |number=87 |sts_episode=Wish You Were Here |released= * 26 October 1995 * 2 May 1996 * 21 October 1996 * 18 May 1997 * 26 January 1998 * 28 July 2009 |previous=Trucks/Rusty Helps Peter Sam |next=Rock 'n' Roll}} Home at Last is the ninth episode of the fourth series. It is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Little Old Engine. Plot Skarloey returns home after being repaired. He is met by Rusty, whom Skarloey is told has been helping to mend the line and do odd jobs. Rusty then brings Skarloey back home. Meanwhile, Peter Sam is depressed, as he is still getting over his accident with the slate trucks and his cracked funnel, and wants to start work again. The Fat Controller tells him to take another day's rest and that he has surprise for him, which turns out to be Skarloey. Peter Sam welcomes Skarloey back home and tells him of a rude, rough, rocking and rolling engine called Duncan who has arrived to the railway. Skarloey's driver then approaches him, as Duncan has just got stuck in Rheneas Tunnel. Skarloey enjoys the journey and arrives to find a very cross Duncan at the very end of the tunnel. Duncan is complaining about the tunnel to his driver, who is cross of him doing Rock 'n' Roll in the tunnel which got him stuck in it. After Skarloey leaves some workmen behind to fix the tunnel, he helps Duncan back home. That evening, the Fat Controller reprimands Duncan and explains that the tunnel has never had problems and that he got stuck in it because he was rocking and rolling. He then threatens to cut him down to size should he misbehave again. Despite being a joke, the threat is good enough to make Duncan behave better. Characters * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas * Duke * Troublesome Trucks * Farmer Trotter Locations * Rheneas * Skarloey Engine Sheds * Crovan's Gate * Mountainside Runby * Valley View * Forest Runby * Rheneas Tunnel * Skarloey Bridge Trivia * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the fourth series. * Pre-filmed footage from Rock 'n' Roll is used. * On the early UK releases of Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories, the exchanged lines between Skarloey and Peter Sam, "'Who is Duncan?' 'He came as a spare engine after my accident,' replied Peter Sam, and 'Is he useful?'" are heard early and the music is omitted. * This was one of the few episodes in the US dub that refers to a brake van as a caboose, its American term. * In a deleted scene when the Fat Controller scolds Duncan, he wears a different surprised face mask. Goofs * When Skarloey says "I understand," his face moves. * When Skarloey puffs out of Crovan's Gate, his wheels are moving faster than he is and he has Duncan's whistle sound. * When Skarloey starts away with the works train, he is missing his eyebrows. * When Skarloey pushes behind Duncan's train, he has Duke's whistle sound. * As Skarloey comes up behind Duncan's train, there is a spot of light above the brake van in the tunnel. * In the US version, when Peter Sam tells Skarloey about Duncan, he mentions "his drivers" instead of "his driver" even though engines only need one driver. In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas' Train and 17 other stories * The Complete Series 4 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories/Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories Double Feature AUS * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories * * Rescues on the Railways * The Complete Series 4 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.5 * * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.2 * A Lot of Engines! GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 PHL * Four Little Engines (Philippine DVD) * Rock N' Roll (Filipino DVD) DK * Four Little Locomotives and Other Stories NL * Rock 'n Roll (Dutch DVD) * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas FIN * Rock 'n' Roll Locomotive (Finnish DVD) MYS * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Thomas Adventures * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Adventures UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Series 4 (Ukrainian DVD) NOR * Favourites From Thomas and Friends (Norwegian VHS/DVD) * On New Adventures ITA * The Sleeping Beauty IN * Trucks and Other Stories CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 9 * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 13 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 1 (Taiwanese DVD) * Long Live Thomas }} es:Por Fin en Casa he:סוף סוף בבית ja:なつかしのわがや pl:Nareszcie w Domu ru:Наконец дома Category:Series 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Railway Series adaptations